1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles such as rail hopper cars, and particularly, to bottom door mechanisms for discharging material from such vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a number of hopper car structures with bottom door mechanisms. However, the prior art is generally characterized by one or more deficiencies such as failure to provide positive locking of the bottom door, being excessively complex and expensive, being difficult to maintain or repair, being subject to opening from the load on the doors, etc.